Another Chance
by BabyBlueStylesxoxo
Summary: Abby Salvatore arrives in Mystic Falls, but she's Katherines Best Friend, Based in Masquerade.


"Tell me again, why do you need my help?" I asked Katherine for like the one thousandth time.

"Because I need the moonstone, and my plan A has been riffled" She said

"So I'm plan B?" I asked

"My minion for plan A was unfortunately killed, so I need a friend to help me continue, and I have a funny feeling something bad is going to happen tonight" Katherine said "And I have Lucy to help me too, in case anything happens to go wrong" I looked over at Lucy Bennett.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" I said "We are messing with a werewolf, that's bound to be no good"

"Actually Kat did have a werewolf to help, but he got killed" Lucy said

"And I have Matt, to help to get another werewolf" Katherine said

"But still, they can turn no more of me and you, Katherine" I warned "A bite from a werewolf can kill us, I don't want to die fully this time"

"Stop worrying, Abby, There's a party tonight remember" Lucy said and I smiled

"And why are you straightening your hair?" I asked Katherine

"I am impersonating my doppelganger, unfortunately she doesn't have any taste" She joked

"I straighten my hair though" I said "Are you implying I have no taste?"

"Of course not, if suits you, it just doesn't suit her" Kat said

"Okay I better get ready, now, what dress did you get me, Kat?" I asked

"The black one, in the red bag" She said

"Oh, sexy, my brothers would have never approved if I stepped out of my room in this" I said

"You miss them don't you?" Kat asked and I seen Lucy looking at her funny

"Yeah, but there is nothing I can do" I said, I grabbed the bag "I'll see you at the party"

Katherine's Pov

After I couldn't hear Abby's steps anyone I looked at Lucy.

"What?" I asked

"You still haven't told her, her brothers are alive" She said "Once she finds out she is going to rip your head off for lying, you know she is stronger"

"I could just say I didn't know they turned, I left town straight after they died, it was an innocent mistake "I said "And what will that little vampire do anyway? All that she knows I was the one who saved her and helped"

"But she still has Emily's powers" Lucy said

"I know, I still don't understand why Emily gave them to her and not me before she died" I said

"Maybe she knew she's do better things with them other than torture others" Lucy confessed.

"Get ready for the party, it's going to be a long night" I said putting down my hair strengtheners and grabbing the two glasses of wine and pours some.

Abby's POV at the party.

"Kat, don't you look absolutely fabulous" I said

"As do you, Abb's" She said "but, I think you should know this"

"What?" I asked

"Abby, your brother's are alive, they're at the party, and they're trying to kill me" Kat confessed

"What?" I said

"I'm not repeating it" Kat said

"They're alive, and they're trying to kill you, tonight" I said

"Yeah, I think I need some help, in case they attack, I know you won't kill them but distract them until I get away" Kat said

"Of course, I don't want them dead, but I don't want you gone either, you're my Bff right" I said

"Yeah" Kat said "Wait, come with me" We got up and followed this blonde girl in a red dress to the bathroom. Then she noticed Katherine.

"Elena, I heard about you and Stefan" She said, Katherine eyed me, I stayed where I was at the doorway and the blonde girl pinned Kat to the wall.

"You're getting better Caroline" Kat said and grabbed her throat "Why are Damon and Stefan trying to lour me out to the lake?"

"I don't know" The Caroline girl asked

"I'm telling you now, you better tell her or something very bad can happen to Matt" I said walking over

"Who are you" She choked

"You don't need to know that, now what to Stefan and Damon want with Kat?" I asked

"I told you I don't know" She said

"Okay then, Matty" I said turning around

"Wait, they want to kill her" She confessed

"Where is the moonstone?" Kat asked

"Bonnie has it" She choked

"And where is this Bonnie?" I asked

"I don't know" She said and Katherine closed her hand tighter "She's upstairs, Follow me" She lead the way upstairs. _You stay outside the room_. Katherine thought, I nodded. We got upstairs and Katherine walked in.

"Aren't you going in too?" She asked as Katherine looked around, I shoke my head. "Anyway, I can't believe, I did it"

"Did what?" Kat asked angry and tried to walk out but was blocked "Abby whatever you do don't come in, there's a spell" I hid and Caroline walked away.

"Stefan, how nice to see you" I heard Kat say "You actually think you're gonna kill me with that"

"No, but he is" I heard him say and I heard a gun go off and Kat scream.

"Stop" I yelled standing at the door way "You actually think you are the only ones with a witch" They stared at me

"Do I know you, little miss" Damon said

"Such a Damon line" I said and closed my eyes to recite a spell in my head. I then walked into the room, and then stepped out. "Looks like the spell is broken"

"Good one Abb's" Katherine said jumping and pushing them off her. I stood beside her. "I think you two already know Abigail"

"No, if our sister was still alive she wouldn't side with you" Damon said, I took of my mask

"Oh, she defiantly would" I said. Stefan and Damon looked at me with their mouths hanging wide open.


End file.
